No Matter the Cost
by FangirlFTW
Summary: When Lilian is separated from her true love, Peter Pan, she joins the Dark One in his endeavor to reunite with his son. In return, he gives her time and promises to help her rejoin Peter after finding his son. She will be with him again. No matter the cost. OFC/Peter Pan, AU. M for language, violence, and suggestive themes.
1. 1x01-Pilot

1x01—Pilot

There was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know. Or think we know. One day the found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. Our World. This is how it happened…

Lilian followed behind Charming, though still swiftly, at much more leisurely pace than he was willing to go. Though, she conceded, he had reason to make haste. It was his love on the line. She was only there as a favor to Rumpelstiltskin. By the time she reached their destination and jumped down off her dappled grey stallion, fine gown and heavy underskirts notwithstanding, the young pretend prince was already looming over the glass coffin protecting the body of one Snow White.

Lilian swept her skirts up into her hands and bustled over to the group of dwarves and the Prince. The dwarves looked at the woman with disdain. She was sure they had recognized her immediately as the Dark One's companion of sorts. One look at her and it was clear. A fine gown with the jeweled plate armor fitted to her bosom. Black velvet gloves with delicate embroidery threaded through the hems at her wrists. A gleaming diadem heavy with pearls and enamel lilies. The most telling, though, was the long iridescent veil held to her person by the diadem; as thin and fine as gossamer, it was charmed to completely obscure her face despite its transparency. There was no doubt in their eyes. They knew her as the "Veiled Lady" that was virtually never not in the company of Rumpelstiltskin. While many the dwarves seemed merely concerned, the dark haired one by the name of "Grumpy" outright sneered at Lilian.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here with _you_?" he bristled. Charming seemed too entranced by the corpse of his true love to bother answering that she had been sent with him to help. Clenching her jaw, Lilian chose not to dignify the unsaid accusation made by the dwarf, instead, gently placing her hand on Charming's shoulder.

"You were too late. My condolences." Lilian was usually never this solemn, this serious. She still had the heart and soul of a mischievous child. This was the loss of love though, a loss the Lilian knew all too well, and so, she could not bring herself to disparage the young man. The dwarves, Grumpy especially, were seemed gob smacked at the almost kindness being shown by the Veiled Lady. Her words also seemed to bring Charming from his stupor.

"No. No! Open it," he demanded. Grumpy beat her to a response.

"I'm sorry, she's gone," he said somberly. Charming pleaded, "At least let me say goodbye."

Lilian quietly took a few steps back. This wasn't a moment she should encroach upon with her presence. She worriedly thought, _what if Rummie is wrong? If his kiss doesn't wake her?_ She and Rumpelstiltskin were adamantly invested in the outcome of Snow and Charming's union, there was too much at stake for them both for him to be wrong. As soon as she resolved to trust in Rumpelstiltskin's vision of their future, Charming leaned down to place a chaste kiss on pale Snow's still rosy lips.

A golden pulse of magic radiated from the couple and spread throughout the land. Lilian felt the warmth of the powerful, light magic as it passed through her and her heart clenched at the thought of what she had lost. Lilian gathered her heavy skirts and made her way back to her horse. She had no desire to stay for their reunion.

* * *

"I do." Charming's words rung out through the church.

The cathedral was packed, all to witness the union of their queen, Snow White, and Prince Charming. Lilian stood quietly at the front in a lovely velvet dress with a jade green tone that nicely complimented the opalescence of her veil. Rumpelstiltskin cared about appearances and wished for her to dress regally, and though such things mattered not to Lilian, she indulged him.

"And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?" Lilian shifted her weight and tried to ignore the sting in her heart. _I'm here to witness their union and see that everything goes according plan_ , she reminded herself.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The crowd gathered erupted into applause and cheers, even Lilian clapped, as the newlyweds leaned in for a kiss. The crowd immediately silences when they're interrupted by the Evil Queen bursting in. Lilian straightened her back, this is what she was here to see, as Regina confidently strutted down the aisle to the Snow and Charming. Everyone seemed to cower as Regina knocks two guards from her path, Lilian even hears one of the dwarves yelling to run. Regina continued to the center, briefly giving Lilian a shocked glance, before marching on.

Snow White apparently felt no fear for the woman, however, and drew the prince's sword.

"She's not the Queen anymore. She's nothing more than an evil witch." Snow's strong word seemed to placate the crowd, but the people were still on edge. Lilian didn't move a single muscle, she wasn't afraid of the woman.

Charming moved to take the sword from Snow, "No, no, no. Don't stoop to her level, there's no need."

"You're wasting your time, you've already lost. And I will _not_ let you ruin this wedding." Lilian almost snorted at his proclamation, as if few strongly worded declarations would deter the queen.

Regina laughed, "Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift." A predatory grin stretched across Regina's heavily made-up face. _This is it_ , this is what Lilian had been waiting for. She subtly leant forward to hear the Evil Queen's "gift" to the royals.

"We want nothing from you—"

"Oh, but you shall have it! My gift to you is this happy, happy day! But tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do." Regina spun around, going for the door when Charming called after her and hurled his sword at her head. _So much for not stooping to her level_ , Lilian thought.

Regina dissipated into smoke, taking the sword with her, before it reached her. Snow and Charming embraced and the crowd whispered worriedly amongst themselves.

 _Finally, it was happening. After all this time._

* * *

"Flora, I'm leaving for rent collection if you would like to accompany me."

"Sure, Uncle Gold, just give me a minute to grab some shoes and a jacket."

* * *

Lilian sat on a stool in front of the cell Rummie had allowed himself to imprisoned in. Their quiet whisperings ceased when the heard company coming down the corridor.

"…do not let him know your name. If he knows your name, he will have power over you." Rummie and Lilian giggled at the proclamation, as if she and Rummie didn't already know it was Charming and a heavily pregnant Snow coming to visit.

The guard came bounding in, two cloaked figures following behind him. "Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin! I have a question for you." Rummie laughed.

"No, you don't, they do. Snow White and Prince Charming… You insult me! Come, step into the light and take off those ridiculous robes!" The couple wisely complied. Lilian gave a smug smile, though it was hidden by her veil.

"That's much better!" he giggled. Charming stepped forward. "We've come to ask you about the—"

"Yes! Yes! Yes, I know why you're here! You want to know about the Queen's threat!"

This time, Snow stepped forward. "Tell us what you know," she demanded.

"Ooh, a bit tense, aren't we? Fear not, for I can ease your mind! But…"

Lilian smirked before speaking up, "It's going to cost you something in return."

"No, this is just a waste of time!" Charming proclaimed. Lilian rolled her eyes, _how presumptuous, that he expected such information free of cost._ Snow was not deterred, though.

"What is it you want?" Rumpelstiltskin grinned, "Oh… Perhaps the name of your unborn child?"

"Absolutely not—" Charming started before Snow White cut him off, "Deal! What do you know?"

A crocodile's smile split across Rumpelstiltskin's scaly face as he answered, "The Queen has a powerful curse. And it's coming. Soon, you'll all be in a prison, just like me, only worse. Your prison, all of our prisons, will be time. Time will stop, and we will be trapped. Someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love, will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity. While the Queen celebrates, victorious at last. No more happy endings."

The Prince and Snow looked equally horrified.

"What can we do?" Snow asked, desperate. Rumpelstiltskin almost laughed.

"Oh, no, not 'we,' we can't do anything." Snow scowled at him. "Well, who can?"

Rumpelstiltskin gestured towards her stomach and replied, "That little thing, growing inside your belly." Charming slashed at his hand and Lilian abruptly stood up, knocking her stool over, ready to defend her old friend. The prince looked at the offended woman, before quietly saying, "Next time, I cut it off."

Rummie took it all in stride though, and tutted at the Prince.

"Tsk, tsk. The infant is our only hope. Get the child to safety. Get it to safety and it's…twenty-eighth birthday, the child will return. The child will find you and a final battle will begin!"

"We've heard enough, we're leaving," Charming replied as he ushered his pregnant wife out. Lilian stepped after them only to have a guard's sword pointed at her face and then she and Rummie grew frantic. "We had a deal! The name!" Lilian shouted after them. Rummie was practically frothing at the mouth as he climbed the bars of his cell, screaming, "Hey! No! We made a deal! I want her name! _We had a deal!_ _I need her name!_ _ **I want her name!**_ "

Charming turns around. "Her? It's a boy," he replied matter-of-factly. Lilian moved back by the cell to stand as close to her oldest friend as she could manage. He pressed his face more into the bars before shouting again at Snow.

"Missy, missy! You know! You know I'm right. Tell me, what's her name?" Snow turned to look at him, knowing he was right, that she had made a deal for the information. "Emma. Her name is Emma." Rummie leant back into the cell and Lilian sighed in relief.

As the couple and the guard left, Rumpelstiltskin whispered to himself.

"Emma…"

* * *

People from all stretches of the land had gathered around the table to form a battle plan against the Queen's curse. Dwarves at one end, a werewolf and her grandmother at another. To the side sat Geppetto and his boy. To the other sat Lilian, back straight and perfectly poised with her glimmering veil draped around her like a canopy. She was just barely listening to the argument, only gracing the ragtag group of "heroes" with her presence to make a statement and to report to Rumple that everything was going according to plan. She wasn't here to contribute to the efforts and she was sure that everyone at this table knew that.

"Can we even trust them for that matter? It's Rumpelstiltskin and his Veiled Lady hasn't exactly proved herself trustworthy either," the greying dwarf remarked. Lilian vaguely remembers him to be called "Doc." And before Lilian can give her scathing reply, the prince beat her to an answer.

"She accompanied me to help me on my journey in saving Snow White, she's trustworthy enough for the time. And as for Rumpelstiltskin's prediction, I've already sent men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plan; this is going to happen unless we do something." Snow sighed, dejected, and Lilian leaned back in her chair, still agitated.

"There's no point, the future is written," she uttered out. Lilian rolled her eyes, the future could always be changed, precautions could always be taken. There were fixed points, but they could be worked around, they could change the outcome. Otherwise, Lilian wouldn't be here making sure that everything happened as Rummie foretold it. Lilian tuned out the argument until guards drug in a tree, the Blue Fairy accompanying them. Lilian had to sneer, she had a particular dislike towards fairies, especially the blue one.

Charming jumped up, astounded. "What the hell is this?" he demanded. Blue gracefully flew closer the round table to answer.

"Our only hope of saving the child," her lofty voice rang out. Some members of the table scoffed, disbelieving. Grumpy was the one to voice it.

"A tree? Our fate rests on a tree? Let's get back to the fighting thing," he remarked. Lilian shifted her weight in the chair, waiting for the fairy's answer.

"The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel, it can ward off any curse. Geppetto, can you build such a thing?" Lilian rolled her eyes, of course he could, if the man could carve an animate and hedonistic block of devilwood into a charming young boy, the man could do anything. Geppetto politely replied.

"Me and my boy, we can do it." The people of the round table seemed to relax, soothed by this prospect of hope, before the fairy dashed it all away.

"This will work, we all must have faith. There is, however, a catch." Everyone, save Lilian, sucked in their breaths, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"The enchantment is, indeed, powerful…but all power has its limits, and this tree can protect only one."

* * *

"It's a rather chilly night, isn't dearie? Why don't we finish collecting tomorrow night; I'm in a charitable mood."

"Sure, Uncle. Let's head back, I'll make lasagna."

* * *

"It's happening, Rummie. The Queen has unleashed her curse, it's coming!" Lilian clung to the bars caging her dear friend. He gleefully giggled. Lilian herself had to let out some raucous laughter, they were so much closer to their centuries of planning coming to fruition. The two of them were reduced to tears, crouching in the dirt, their laughter simultaneously becoming more and more insane together. They had each became unhinged.

* * *

"Good morning, Flora! I got you some cherry turnovers, they're on your desk."

I looked up from my keys to my employer, Sherriff Graham, smiling. "Thank you."

"We have a new guest, after you eat, see if she needs anything. When you finish, I have a few errands for you. I'll be in my office." I glanced over to the cells to see Leroy, a regular, and a sleeping blonde woman. That was a touch strange, we hardly ever got visitors in our little ant-farm town, but pleasant. The turnovers could wait.

"Good morning, Leroy," I turned back to make sure Graham's door was closed, "need a bloody Mary to nurse that hangover?" I got a nod and a grunt in response, the closest you could get to gratitude from Leroy. I smiled. "I'll have the usual ready in just a few." I looked at the woman, still asleep. I didn't need to bother her.

I grabbed the Clamato, V8, and Worcestershire from small kitchenette down the hall before mixing some up in a glass and topping it off with a splash of vodka. I kept the vodka stowed away in the back of the cabinet under the sink. It just wouldn't do for Graham to know a 17-year-old was mixing and serving bloody maries to the town drunk. I felt bad though, to have to spend the night in a crusty cell while sick. Leroy didn't really get _that_ rowdy, I feel like it's fine to help him out a bit with the hair of the dog.

I snuck the drink to him and washed the glass when he finished. I try my best to keep busy and be helpful. When I finish my breakfast, I'll go run errands for Graham.

* * *

Lilian ducked into a room to replace her lavish dress and slippers with sturdy riding pants, cuffed leather boots, and leather armor over a linen blouse. The diadem, veil, and gloves remained. She wiped away the tears still clinging to her skin from her earlier fit of laughter. After conjuring a few daggers to strap to herself and a sword to fight with, she propels herself back out into the hall. Running, she sees a very injured prince with a newborn, struggling to make it to the nursery. She sees a Black Guard behind him.

"Behind you!" He turns just in time to take another injury, all to protect baby Emma. Rushing towards them, she quickly hauls her sword up and slices through the throat and spinal column of the attacking guard. Prince Charming slumped against the wall, clutching his daughter to his chest. Lilian knelt in front of him and reached her arms out. "Rumpelstiltskin sent me for help. Give her to me, I'll get her to the tree."

The prince scoffed. "And I'm supposed to—supposed to trust you? The Veiled Lady?" The prince huffed out. He was dying.

"It's completely self-serving, I assure you. She's supposed to save me, too." Lilian reached up and pressed her hand against his shoulder, grinding the slashed skin on his back into the masonry. She went on as he hissed in pain.

"You're dying. Fast. I can get her there safely." Charming looked down at his daughter, blinking away tears before thrusting her into Lilian's arms. "Thank you." Lilian stood, careful of her hold on the infant, before replying.

"Thank me in 28 years."

Lilian ran through the halls, slashing down guards as sprinted. She was a practiced magic user, sure. You didn't spend almost 300 years with the Dark One and not learn a thing or two, but Lilian had always been more skilled with a physical weapon in hand. She pushed herself faster when she noticed a group of guards gathering behind to chase her. Sliding into the nursery, almost falling in doing so, and jammed her sword through the handles of the doors to buy time.

Looking down at Emma, she used her free hand to flip the front of her veil up and over her face. She was a beautiful baby. Round, pink cheeks and big green eyes. Lilian was almost brought to tears before setting about preparing her for her journey. Lilian made sure her blanket was wrapped tightly around her. It wouldn't do for her to catch her death from the elements in this unknown land. Holding the infant, she couldn't help but worry for how the baby would grow up, for all intents and purposes, orphaned. She'll grow up believing her parents threw her away.

 _No child should feel unwanted_. Lilian thought briefly of her own childhood, only to be snapped out of it by guards banging on the doors. She quickly deposited baby Emma into the tree, shutting the doors. A light flashed inside as Lilian flipped her veil back over her face. The guards broke in and wasted no time in throwing a spear through Lilian's chest, knocking her back onto the ground. Her breathing slows as they bust open the tree to find it empty. Lilian smiles.

"Godspeed, Emma."

Lilian's last thoughts were of a green-eyed boy with chestnut curls before exhaustion and blood loss flooded her vision with black.

* * *

My uncle holds the inn door open for me and I tilt my head, smiling at him. I look up in pleasant surprise when I see Granny talking to the stranger from the station. By the time I had finished the errands, she had left and I didn't want to be nosy and ask Graham. It seems we came in just as she was introducing herself as Emma Swan. Emma was such a lovely name.

"Emma, what a lovely name," Gold spoke up. I smiled, having just been thinking that. Emma looked at him a bit perturbed, but maybe she just wasn't good with strangers. I smiled at her nonetheless, and she replied with her own wan one in return.

Granny passed over the roll of rent money to my Uncle, who handed it to me to put in the bank deposit pouch. "It's all here."

I smiled.

"Yes ma'am, of course it is." Granny nodded at me, but didn't say anything in reply. I couldn't help but let my smile droop a bit. Not many of the towns people seemed to like me. Sure they were nice enough, but they didn't seem to like me. I looked to my uncle, he seemed in a strange reverie, I gently patted his shoulder. He snapped out of it.

"Yes, yes, time to go, Flora. Thank you," he nodded at Granny before turning to Emma. "You enjoy your stay…Emma."

I gave a final smile before filing out behind my uncle.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any affiliated characters/plot, only my original character(s) and any plot changes I make.

This is my first OUAT fanfic, please review and leave feedback :)

Not all chapters will be this long, chapter length will vary throughout the story. :)


	2. 1x02-The Thing You Love Most

1x02—The Thing You Love Most

"Flora? Flora, dearie, you slept through your alarm. It's time to get up, I've made breakfast."

I roll over, wiping crusted drool from the corner of my mouth, to squint up at my uncle. He had already turned his back to hobble to the window and pull open the gauzy, floral patterned curtains to let in more light.

"Sure, sure, I'll be down in a few." He nodded in reply and left the room. I could hear his cane thunking against the wood floor and the stair steps. That was strange. My uncle never made breakfast in all the years I've been here. Never. Gold took good care of me, and I didn't doubt his fondness for me, but he had always been more detached. There was always a cook or a nanny in his stead. What about today is different?

I'm probably just over thinking and being rude. He's going out of his way to cook and I'm looking for an ulterior motive. I hurry out of bed and rush through my morning routine, and slip into some black leggings and a light pink cotton pullover. I brush my hair out before twisting and braiding it into its usual bun. As much of a pain as thick, hip-length hair was, I was very attached to it. A bun was the best way to manage it. After throwing on my biggest hoop earrings and thick boot socks, I make my way downstairs to see my uncle plating up eggs-in-a-basket for me.

* * *

Lilian, feverish and malnourished, laid in the lumpy straw bed in her dear old friend's hovel. She had known Rumpelstiltskin as a boy, but now he was grown with a son. Her head lolled to the side to look at him as he pulled up a stool by her to spoon feed her some broth.

"Lilian, how is this possible? It's been almost 50 years and you haven't aged a day. What happened to you?" She swallowed the hot and bland broth before looking up at him. Her gaze hazed as her eyes crossed, unfocused from the fever.

"I was with him—with my Boy King. She—she ripped me away. Stole me from my true love," Lilian sputtered. As her vision faded and turned black, she could hear Rummie speaking.

"Don't worry, Lilian. You'll be with Peter again."

* * *

On my way to Granny's to meet Graham for some coffee, I grab a newspaper. I like to keep up with the local happenings and our small town hasn't really gone digital.

In the diner, I see Graham sitting at a booth by the window. Smiling, I head over to him and slide into the booth.

"I already ordered your latte, it should be out in a minute." He was always so considerate. I unfolded the newspaper.

"Thank you, Graham." Just like he said, Granny brought our drinks out quickly. I smiled at her, and took a big gulp before reading. It's disappointing, I must say, that the paper ran such a distasteful article about our new visitor, Emma. I put it out of my mind, though, and moved on to my quiet and peaceful coffee with Graham. At least it was quiet, until said visitor marched to our booth, accusing him of sending unsolicited hot cocoa.

"Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate because most people don't, but I'm not here to flirt. Especially while you're here with a girl that looks almost young enough to be your daughter. So thanks, but no thanks."

I could feel my cheeks heating up at the implication she made and Graham choked a bit on his coffee, laughing. I take a few sips from my latte, embarrassed.

"Flora and I aren't on date, she's been my assistant for I don't know how long and we regularly go out for coffee before work. You know, like friends do. And hate to break it to you, but I didn't send the cocoa." I laughed a bit under my breath at Graham's quip while Henry, who had apparently been listening to the entire exchange, admitted to having sent the drink.

* * *

"My dear Lady, be a dear and go visit the happy couple. Help them. There's someone here who would like a private audience with me." Lilian glanced around the room, seeing no one. She suspected, though, from the use of the moniker instead of her name that the individual was well cloaked and that she just didn't have the power to sense them. Though Lilian was well versed in magic and a formidable enough foe, she just wasn't on the Dark One's level or even that of the Evil Queen's mastery.

"Of course, Rummie. I'll return in a short time."

It doesn't take her long to find the couple, arguing strategy at the round table. The arguing stops, however, when Lilian approached. Snow and Charming stared at her distrustfully.

"What's your strategy at this time? I may be able to offer some assistance." Charming sneered at her before replying.

"Why would you help us? The one time you've helped was when you traveled with me to save Snow. Now, you're only here to report back to that fiend in the dungeons." Lilian bristled at the disrespect.

"I am _offering_ it _now_ ," she said, her voice icy. Snow's face scrunched in confusion.

"Yes, you are, but how can we trust it? You are not a good person, Lady. You've aligned yourself with the Dark One. How are we supposed to trust that your intentions are pure when you stand by him?" Lilian's rosy lips contorted into an almost comical frown as she held her head high.

Lilian decided she had a rather unsightly distaste for the Charmings.

* * *

Mary Margaret was finishing up on the paperwork necessary for bailing out Emma Swan. Graham had actually told me that I could be off today and just "on-call" should he need help, so I was sitting with Henry to side while his teacher bailed out his biological mother.

"So, you say that the town is cursed and everyone has forgotten their true identities, right? Well, who am I?" There was no harm in indulging Henry. It was a harmless fantasy.

"I'm not really sure who you are, Flora. But I'll do some reading and let you know soon. I promise." I laughed and thanked him. It was a little silly, but I was touched by the promise none the less. It was a funny little fantasy, though, if a bit sad. That the whole town was placed under a curse by his mother, Regina.

* * *

Lilian picked her hand up from the dirt to wipe tears from her eyes. Her breathing was heavy, having just laughed so raucously that she fell to her hands and knees. She looked up to her friend, who was just himself coming down from a bout of insane laughter.

"You did it, Rummie. You're going to find him. You're going to find your son," she said. He laughed.

"Yes, and then we will find a way to get you back to your Boy King." Lilian pulled herself to her feet and smiled at Rumpelstiltskin, her oldest friend.

"You should probably help the Charmings, dearie. Make sure that baby is sent away." She drew close to the bars.

"Yes, of course," she looked down before continuing.

"Goodbye, Rummie." Lilian left to go fight the Black Guards and ensure Emma's safety.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any affiliated characters/plot, only my original character(s) and any plot changes I make.

Sorry about the wait, I have exams and packing to worry about right now.

Please leave reviews, I'd love some feedback :)


	3. 1x04-The Price of Gold

1x04—The Price of Gold

Lilian and Rumpelstiltskin waited in the shadows for Cinderella's fairy godmother to show up. Bright fireworks are going off in the distance. Both eagerly lean forward when they see a fairy flutter to the girl. Rumpelstiltskin readies for his shot at the fairy while she introduces herself to Cinderella and in a bright burst, Rumpelstiltskin killed the golden fairy. Lilian couldn't help but to smirk beneath her veil. There was only one fairy, or former fairy rather, that she held any fondness for and she was far, far away.

They creeped into the light for Rumpelstiltskin to pluck the fallen wand from the ground. Lilian lurked at the edge of the pavilion, walking around like a spider in her web. She hears the distressed young woman cry out.

"What…What have you done?" A crocodile smile stretched across Rumpelstiltskin's scaly face.

"Now, now. I got what I wanted, there's no need to be frightened." Lilian watched the fireworks but listened to the interaction.

"No need? You killed my fairy godmother! She was trying to help me!" Lilian stopped and stepped toward the girl to answer. Her veil glimmered prettily in the lights from the fireworks.

"Was she? Do you know what that is?" she asked, gesturing to the shining wand in Rumpelstiltskin's hand before going back to watching the bright lights in the sky. Cinderella looked at it.

"It's pure magic." Lilian stopped listening. The conversation was set. Rummie was going to make a deal. He didn't need her input for that. She gazed at the bursts of color in the night sky and thought about how the red and orange bursts reminded her of the sparks shot out from a hammer striking down on hot metal in smith's forge. She thinks of the boy she knew, sold to the blacksmith as a toddler with a bastard's surname.

She looks over when she vaguely hears a clinking against the cobblestones, Rumpelstiltskin had conjured a gown and glass slippers for Cinderella to wear. It was, of course, beautiful. Rummie generally had rather impeccable taste when it came to fashion, even if a bit ostentatious. He was sending her on her way in a shining silver carriage. Lilian goes to him as soon as the carriage sets off.

"So, what are you going to ask of her?" Rumpelstiltskin, still watching the carriage, giggles.

"Her firstborn."

I hop into the shower, covered in sweat from my morning run. The water is pleasantly warm, but not hot. I've never been one for hot showers. Letting the almost cool water run over my face and the rest of my body, I think about how strangely eventful this morning's run has been. First, Graham called me to tell me that I didn't need to come in today. He had offered Emma a job as his deputy and that all he was planning to do today was set up for her, hoping she'd accept. Then, on the tail end of my run, I saw Emma walking Henry to the bus. That was a good thing to see, her trying to get to know her son in a way that's not disrespectful to Mayor Mills. I hope that Emma takes the job. It would mean she was in a more stable position and better equipped to be a mother to Henry. Not that Regina was doing a bad job, of course. Personally, I believe the mayor has more grounds to claim the title of Henry's mother, though I don't think that they can't share the title and both be mothers to Henry.

Deciding to stop dwelling on other people's business, I finish washing up and bask for a few minutes in the water. I run my fingers over the scars that riddled my body, or at least the ones I could easily reach.

Most of them were on my back, thick, crisscrossing welts that covered most of the area on my back. I knew from looking in a mirror that they were a pale and shiny pinkish color that stood out against the terra cotta tone of my skin. A few creeped up over my shoulders. There was one about as long as my index finger on my sternum, relatively evenly spaced between my breasts. A few small ones speckled my abdomen, by my hips.

They were from my father, I'm told. My Uncle Gold's estranged and drunk step-brother. When he finally drank himself to death, my uncle was the closest living relative. I don't remember any of it, I was too young, I guess. That's probably pretty fortunate. I like to feel them, to run my fingers over them. It's a ritual that reminds me of how fortunate I am now.

Shutting the water off, I step out and wrap myself up into a fluffy towel and finish getting ready to go help Uncle Gold at the pawnshop.

We had just closed shop and were getting ready to go home when Uncle stops and looks back.

"Is that Ashley? Flora, dearie, why don't you head home while I take care of this, I'll be right behind you." I look and see Ashley lurking at the side of the building. She scurries to the door and busts open the window with a brick. I look back at him.

"It's fine, uncle. Why don't I just come with you? She's pregnant, what can she do?" He hesitantly agrees and we rush to the shop.

We go unheard until we're right behind her, at my Uncle's safe. I step ahead of my uncle to speak to her.

"Ashley, what are you doing?" She jumped and spun around, a piece of parchment clutched to her chest.

"I'm changing my life." My uncle stepped closer as I replied, "What do you me—"

She cut me off shoving her free hand in our faces and maces my uncle and me. I stumble back from the pain and bump into Uncle Gold. I fall and hit my head on the edge of a case. Everything goes black.

If it weren't for her veil and diadem, Lilian would've have perfectly blended into the guests of the ball with Rumpelstiltskin. She wore a lovely jade green dress, pinned and draped to a flattering perfection. The soft color matched the opalescence of her shimmering veil and contrasted nicely with the stark black of her favorite velvet gloves. Rummie had told her that the dress was inspired by some ancient Mediterranean culture. Lilian didn't care for the particulars. A dress was a dress.

Lilian drifted around the lavish ballroom, not at all worried about being recognized. Separated from Rumpelstiltskin, she wasn't that recognizable. She wasn't that well known among those outside of who her scaly friend considered the main players of the future he saw. Of course, Cinderella and other royals in the room would recognize her, but she was safely creeping her way around the room at the edges.

Drifting towards one of the servers milling with hors d'oeuvres, people watching boring nobles had made Lilian a tad peckish, she stops cold when she sees the face of the nearest server.

He looked like her Boy King. Remarkably so.

Lilian couldn't help but to stop and stare in awe.

Of course, this man wasn't a perfect doppelganger. His face was thin and lacked the youthful roundness that Peter's face still held. His lips weren't thin but they weren't pretty and plump like her Peter's were. And his eyes. Peter's were a glassy, soft and hazy green. The servants were a cold and sharp blue.

The likeness was there, nonetheless. The tall, lean and willowy figure. The wavy chestnut hair. Impish, arching brows. They could be related. Lilian pondered if the coward that had sold her beautiful boy to the local smith had sired another and if this man was perhaps Peter's great-great-great-great nephew.

She is sharply pulled from her thoughts when she sees the man leaving the room, to back to work. Lilian rushes over to stop him. She needed to talk to him, even if only to pretend that this man was her boy. When she reaches him, she politely taps his shoulder. He turns around, surprised.

"May I help you?" Lilian starts to smile at him, but falters when she remembers that her face is obscured by her charmed veil. She tries to put the smile in her voice to compensate.

"Would you care to dance with me?" _Recognition be damned, if all was going according to plan, Rummie should be making his appearance to Cinderella if he hasn't already_. The man's eyebrows raised in shock. "You want to dance with _me_?" Lilian smirked.

"Well, I wouldn't have asked otherwise." The man laughed a bit in disbelief before answering. "Well, I'm flattered, miss, and I'd love to, but I have to get back to work."

Lilian smiled, and reached out, grasping his hands and pulling him into a dance at the edge of the dancefloor.

"Nonsense, I'm a rather honored guest, I'll have you know, so if I say you may dance, then you may dance!" Both laughed. Nothing is said after that, the two just enjoyed the steady dance with each other. At the next song, though, Lilian let the server go on his way and she went to find Rumpelstiltskin. She found him lurking in a dark corner, inconspicuous and unseen to those not deliberately searching.

"Ah, there you are, dearie! How was your dance with the help? Oh, never mind that, I've planted the seed, the newlyweds are going to capture me soon. Time to make scarce until dear 'Ella calls."

Lilian waited in the shadows, watching, when Cinderella called to Rumpelstiltskin. She was going to pretend to make a deal and Lilian's friend would be captured. Lilian stayed away to avoid her own capture. As a magic user, the squid ink would paralyze her just as it would Rumpelstiltskin and that just wouldn't do.

Rumpelstiltskin had foreseen that as long as she evades capture on this night, that they would not come after her afterwards. They would allow her to come and go to the dungeon as she pleased. No one could free him as soon as the cell door closed, including Lilian. Not that Rumpelstiltskin himself couldn't get out, but no one would be able to aid him.

She watches as the glow of the squid ink's paralyzing magic covered her dear friend like a film.

 _We're so close._

Ashley was supposed to be giving birth today, so my uncle and I had gone to the hospital to wait for the news. I was there for Ashley, she only assaulted my uncle and me out of maternal instinct. She just wanted her baby and how could I begrudge her that? Uncle Gold, however, was here for his _merchandise_ , which I was a bit riled about. It was one thing to find the baby a home when Ashley didn't want the baby, never mind the ethics of profiting from the exchange. But to not allow her to back out? And to refer to a baby as merchandise? So things, at the moment, were a bit tense with Uncle Gold and me.

He and Emma were currently arguing, just a bit down the hall. They started with hushed tones but started to louder and I could pick up on their conversation.

"—all I have to do is press charges. She did, after all, break into my shop and assault my niece and me." I reached my hand to the still stinging stitches in my hair line. Emma bristled and quickly retorted back.

"Let me guess – to steal a contract? And as for you and Flora, you're both fine."

"Who knows what she was after? And as for Flora being 'fine,' she needed stitches and will be permanently scarred. Not to mention the poor dear was just torn up about the whole affair, nearly made her sick with worry." I frown a bit, I know I have a touch of a nervous disposition, but I wasn't "torn up" and I'm a bit offended that my Uncle would try to use me like that.

"In the brief time I've known her, I can tell that Flora doesn't seem like the type to hold grudges. And besides, you know no jury in the world will put a woman in jail, whose only reason for breaking and entering was to keep her child. I'm willing to roll the dice that contract doesn't stand up. Are you? Not to mention what might come out about you in the process. Somehow, I suspect, there is more to you than a simple pawn broker.

You really want to start that fight? Imagine how 'sick with worry' poor Flora will be then. Are you really going to risk putting her through that?"

I'm outright scowling now. While she wasn't wrong, a trial against my uncle would be upsetting and worrying, but she had no right to use me to win her argument, no matter how much I wanted her to win. Uncle Gold using me in an argument, though still upsetting, was one thing, an almost complete stranger was completely different. I leaned forward in my chair a bit to listen more.

"I like you, Miss Swan. You're not afraid of me, and that's either cocky or presumptuous. Either way, I'd rather have you on my side."

"So she can keep the baby?" Emma replied, skeptical.

"No, not just yet. There's still the matter of my _deal_ with Miss Boyd."

"Just tear it up."

"That's not what I do. You see, contracts—deals—well they're the very foundation of all civilized existence. So, I put it to you now. If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me?"

They're conversation was becoming more hushed, I had struggled to even hear my uncle's last reply. I scooted over on the bench, edging closer to them, but to no avail. The conversation was out of my hearing range now.

I only had to wait a brief moment, though, before Uncle Gold was walking towards me.

"It's rude to eavesdrop, Flora, dearie."

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any affiliated characters, only my original content.

I am so sorry about the wait, I've been moving out of my dorm and I have a new puppy that needs a lot of attention. I'll try to have the next chapter up in a much more timely manner.


	4. 1x06 The Shepherd

1x06 The Shepherd

I set my makeup brush down and assessed my appearance in my mirror. My mild dark circles and the pimple on my chin were concealed, my cheeks were a pleasantly rosy hue, my brows combed and filled, and my eyes were defined by a dark eyeshadow and lashes lengthened with mascara.

I didn't normally wear makeup more than maybe a little bit of concealer and mascara, but tonight was a special occasion. I was invited to David Nolan's "Welcome Home" party. I used to be their dog sitter. I don't really remember it unless I think really hard on it. But I don't get invited to many social outings, so even if I barely know them, I want to go.

I slip on some sensible Mary-Janes and leave the house to begin my walk to the Nolan residence. The weather was just too lovely to not walk.

* * *

I arrived perfectly on time. Not early, not late. Unfortunately, no one seemed to want to talk to me. Everyone associates me with my uncle. David Nolan seemed to take pity on me though, and handed me a cup full of the rum-punch with a wink.

"As far as I know, you're 21," he said. I smiled politely and stole away to chair in the corner. I didn't want to be rude and leave too early, so here I'll sit until the appropriate time arises.

* * *

A few cups of rum-punch later, my head feels heavy and my belly feels warm. I both feel like I'm lighter than air and like I'm heavy as lead. Everyone was moving so fast, everyone but the boy in the corner.

He was cute. Tall and lean, with an impish smile and a crown of white lilacs and crocus flowers woven through his chestnut curls. Those are flowers of youth. He looked quite out of place though, wearing odd green clothes. I lumbered out of the chair and try to stumble over to him, but like a light flickering out, he was gone.

That, of course, gave me pause. Looking into my empty cup, I decided I should go home.

* * *

Mrs. Nolan offered to drive me, but I didn't want her to go out of her way, I would be fine walking.

On my walk, I saw the oddest thing. David Nolan was at Mary Margret's. I wonder what he was doing there that late.

* * *

"Would you do it?" David asked Lilian, in regards to the deal that Rummie had offered him.

"Sell my happiness to a selfish man to save a farm? No, I wouldn't. But we're different people, David, with different priorities. This is a decision you must make on your own."

David, of course, took the deal. Lilian was never worried. Rummie foresaw it, after all.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any affliated characters.

So sorry for the wait! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out in a much more timely manner


End file.
